


The Boys Wear Red and Are Black and Blue (fanart)

by PizzaCanBePoetsToo



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Hero!Wade, M/M, Merc!Peter, alternative universe, of a fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaCanBePoetsToo/pseuds/PizzaCanBePoetsToo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shitty fanart of the amazing fanfiction by Orcusnox (Cat9894) </p>
<p>Wade is a hero, Peter is a merc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boys Wear Red and Are Black and Blue (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orcusnox (Cat9894)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat9894/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Boys Wear Red...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294914) by [Orcusnox (Cat9894)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat9894/pseuds/Orcusnox). 



> A little more than a month ago, I went on a camping trip. While there, I broke my arm- which I didn't realize for a week as it steadily got worse. I got a cast which I'll have to keep on for another five weeks.
> 
> I was in the sketching stage of a few drawings and had only finished a few things- ideas for covers and such. But I wasn't able to finish the good stuff. 
> 
> It's been so long since I actually asked permission to do this (I am so sorry), and I've been feeling more and more guilty. So I decided to just go ahead and put up what I do have. I'm not sure if I'll finish the rest- I'm sorry but it's been so long since I read it, and I'm not sure what I'll do in 5 weeks. 
> 
> Either way, I love this story. It's among my all time favorites, and Orcusnox (Cat9894) is an amazing author who brought the story to life.  
> I hope that my art isn't too shitty.

(at the top) Yellow: Wade is a hero and Peter is a merc.

White: And we are still insane.

Yellow: Except now we are with Spidey!

White: Not that it makes us any less dangerous.

Yellow: Or interesting. Or funny. Or obsessed with Deadpool's @#%!

White: Or Yellow any less stupid.

Yellow: Hey!

(at the bottom) Yellow: This is a really cool fanfiction called THE BOYS WEAR RED

White: We probably need to say who wrote it

Yellow: Oh yeah- Orcusnox(Cat9894)

 

(There is a reason why I don't write)

 

This is a comic I attempted to create as their first meeting

The dialogue is pretty much the exact same.


End file.
